headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Bloodletting
"Bloodletting" is the title to the second episode from season two of the survival horror television series The Walking Dead and is the eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Ernest Dickerson with a script written by Glen Mazzara. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, October 23rd, 2011. In this episode, the survivors take the injured Carl Grimes to a farmhouse where they meet the Greene family. Family patriarch, Hershel Greene, is a veterinarian who struggles to save Carl's life. Shane Walsh volunteers to go into town to fetch some sorely needed medical supplies. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "WD: Bloodletting", "TWD: Bloodletting", and "The Walking Dead: Bloodletting" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * This episode had a viewership of 6.703 people in its 9:00 pm time slot according to the Nielsen ratings system. It averaged 3.6 million people between the ages of 18-49. 2.077 people viewed the episode during it's 10:00 pm re-airing. Zap2it.com; TV by the numbers; October 25th, 2011 * This is the third episode of The Walking Dead directed by Ernest R. Dickerson. He previously directed "What Lies Ahead". His next episode is "18 Miles Out". * First appearance of Hershel Greene and Maggie Greene. Both will become major supporting characters throughout the remainder of season two and primary characters with season three. * This episode is the first professional acting work for Jane McNeill, who plays Patricia. * First episodic television work for actor Matthew Lyda. He also plays a walker in "Save the Last One" and "Chupacabra". Allusions * Upon first seeing Maggie Greene, Glenn compares her to Zorro. Zorro is a Western pulp-era hero created in 1919 by author Johnston McCulley and has been the subject of numerous television programs, films, novels, comic books and more. Quotes * T-Dog: I'm talking about two good ole' boy cowboy sheriffs and a redneck whose brother cut off his own hand because I dropped a key. Who in that scenario is the first that's gonna be lynched? * Dale Horvath: You can't be serious. Am I missing something? Those two cowboys have done alright by us and if I'm not mistaken that redneck went out of his way to save your ass more than once. .... * Lori Grimes: Otis, the idiot who shot my son. * Hershel Greene: Ma'am, it was an accident. * Lori Grimes: I'll take that under advisement later, for now he is the idiot who shot our son. .... * Glenn Rhee: All I know is that this chick rode out of nowhere like Zorro on a horse and took Lori away. .... * Rick Grimes: Should be me in there. * Shane Walsh: You been there, partner, right? But you pulled through, and so will he. * Rick Grimes: Is that why I got out of that hospital, found my family, for it to end here, like this? Is this some sort of sick joke? .... * Dale Horvath: Listen, your veins are very discolored. You got a hell of an infection there. You could die from blood poisoning. * T-Dog: Oh, man. Wouldn't that be the way? World gone to hell, the dead risen up to eat the living and Theodore Douglas is done here by a cut on his arm. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Glen Mazzara - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Frank Darabont - Executive producer * Sharon Bialy, C.S.A. - Casting * Sherry Thomas, C.S.A. - Casting * Bear McCreary - Composer * Nathan D. Gunn - Editor * Gregory Melton - Production designer * David Boyd, A.S.C. - Director of photography * Scott M. Gimple - Producer * Evan Reilly - Co-executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Co-executive producer * Tom Luse - Producer * Denise Huth - Producer * Paul Gadd - Co-producer * Angela Kang - Story editor See also External Links * * * "Bloodletting" at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:2011 television episodes Category:Sharon Bialy Category:Sherry Thomas Category:Nathan Gunn Category:Gregory Melton Category:Verified